


Elisitua: Tales of the Realms

by LynxViltrist



Series: Elisitua: Tales of the Realms [1]
Category: Elisitua: Tales of the Realms - Fandom
Genre: Assassins, Avery Everthorn, Demons, Elisitua, Elisitua: Tales of the Realms, F/M, Fantasy, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Magic, OC, Original Story - Freeform, WIP, Worldbuilding, angel - Freeform, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxViltrist/pseuds/LynxViltrist
Summary: Avery Everthorn has been trusted with a secret mission: to help her brother remain hidden, not to mention alive, while he attempted to catch the attention of Kalen Havenguard. If the public were to learn that the prince of Helvar were courting an Eilsturian angel, all hell would break loose (pun intended.)





	Elisitua: Tales of the Realms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for your interest in my little project. This will be a series of short stories about the world of Elisitua that I have been developing for the past 5 years. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> ~Lynx

If you ever get the chance to take someone up on going to hell, it really isn’t that bad of a place. It tends to be a very popular vacation spot, willing or not. Not your average spot to call home, but for Avery she was quite content in the crusted underbelly of the universe. 

Weaving through the ashen streets of the capital city, dust hung in the air as embers lofted slowly in the swirls not being motivated by a breeze. One could easily see the clouds of gasses expelled upward from small cracks in the street. Not a single creature paying it much attention. 

Avery could see that the streets had been cleaned recently,free of its usual litter, dried blood and other bodily fluids. One of the many mandated community clean up initiatives that her father Thaddeus had put into place to keep the resident's more “docile”. There are a lot of misconceptions about said residents, plenty of propaganda from other realms that has been circulating over centuries paints demons in a very negative light. Ruthless, bloodthirsty and irredeemable, just to name a few. But that really only makes up about 25% of the population. 

 

After The Falling Helvar was a new development much like a new country and as a new country you wouldn't want the rest of the realm to see you as weak and easy to conquer would you? No, of course not. So you pull a little stunt, like sending your,subjectively, best men to violently murder, rape and rand-sack a local Elven town and rip the head off the lords daughter and defecate into it as a message. In retrospect as hindsight is 20/20 we may have come on a bit strong. But honestly the entirety of her grandfathers reign could be summed up as “coming on a bit strong”. You wouldn’t be happy either if you had been cast out of your only home simply for trying to challenge the validity of upper management, Coup aside. 

Most demons now were still Ruthless, with a bit of blood lust; but Avery knew plenty of demons with fairly normal, albeit, slightly underhanded jobs, who made an honest enough wage to support their mildly irredeemable lives. 

 

A lot of things had happened to Helvar and to its people, as centuries passed they had to build a whole new system to abide by, holding a deep seated distaste for the mirror to their existence they made sure their society and laws,if you can even call them that, reflected said loathing.

The white pigeons held themselves to a very high standard. Every rule followed, every task completed, nothing out of order, perfect and pristine paperwork, everything clearly labeled. Demons too had many of these elements, only taking things a bit further then perhaps necessary; once again hindsight.

For example to write a document into law, depending on the law, one would have to travel to obtain the finest handcrafted paper as well as sorcerer to enchant their blood for inking,then draw it up in one go, and perform it passionately in front of the council; or you could bed whomever you could who would do that for you, after a few heavy sessions of convincing of course.

Its as if Demons did everything they could to out do Angels, put them down a peg and show that they aren't as high and mighty as they think they are, but we only felt we had achieved it by making sure it was as complex as possible. Much more impressive right?

Keeping along the path way through the Tarridon market Avery could see the sloping pillars that met tall shimmering slabs of glossy stone. Sharp spears of Obsidian jutted from all directions as if the castle had crash landed and somehow been able to withstand the fall, altering the landscape to protect its self. 

The walls of Helvar Castle were made from the crater that was formed from The Falling. The whole castle had been built and rebuilt using rubble and whatever else her grandfather had seen fit for his pit of revenge. The castle features many grand and luxurious rooms as well as hand carved structures more then half that have been reduced to complete uselessness as the curses placed upon them cannot be removed unless you tear up half the building to find the original string of writing.

The castle also boats an extensive catacomb system,complete with you standard package of dirty waterways,secret torture chambers, cursed rooms filled with untold treasures and of course the dungeon. Avery had spent a lot of time in the catacombs growing up, it was a great place to do some light reflex training; Because honestly who doesn't want to try to outrun 600 auras guided arrows? As far as castles go, Avery rated this one and 7 out of 10; childhood sentimentality and all. 

Approaching the castles gate system Avery unclasped her robe and walked toward the Gate Keepers. The two rows of men stood straighter as they white knuckled their ornate spears the stones inlaid into the handles giving off a faint glow. One poke and that spear would send you careening back into the thousands of obsidian protrusions waiting to run you threw. Your impaled body would be left their to serve as a warning for the next idiot brave enough to try and get past the Gate Keepers. Their eyes pinned to the unmoving mists above the city they gave her the standard greeting. 

“Welcome home, Miss Everthorn.”


End file.
